quakefandomcom-20200222-history
Shaft of the soulless
shaft of the soulless or Shaft of the Soulless is a Single Player and Multiplayer level. Designed to be a lengthy shaft where the player can either traverse by Watervater or Catwalks that can be shot at to move, this level is intended to be a challenge for players. This level is intended for 2-4 players in Multiplayer. The .BSP file was designed for Quake 0.92, meaning it was made for the shareware version. Users wishing to use this in the registered version of the game will need to convert the .BSP file; this can be done with QVER. Story Even the Shamblers fear to tread here, with good reason. Pieces of them are scattered about the floor of the shaft, mute testimony to a grisly feast. The Zombies that inhabit this region are always hungry for living flesh. Voracious dogs vie with the Zombies for Shambler scraps. Dominating the scene is the awesome glowing watervator, rising from the floor to... what awaits at the top of the shaft. You can choose to ascend that way, or by using the catwalk-connected stone ramps, carved by long-dead hands. The middle terraces are haunted by Scrags - seeming masters of all they survey. But who are the real rulers here? Ever see four Zombies hunt down and kill a Scrag? Not pretty. I wouldn't stay to watch its death agonies if I were you - once they're finished with the Scrag, you're next... Quick Level Completion * Swim up the Watervater. * Climb onto the platform straight ahead. * Proceed forward into the structure to exit the level. Walkthrough You spawn in the central Watervater. Swim down to the bottom of the Watervater, then proceed forward to reach the bottom floor of the level. Quickly turn left, then proceed forward to collect the Grenade Launcher. Turn around, then kill the 4 Zombies and 2 Rottweilers in the room. Collect the 3 Rockets and three 25 Health from the alcove to your left. Turn right, then pass through the Watervater to reach a second alcove and collect the Green Armor. Head out of the alcove, then turn left. Move into the dark area under the ramp to collect the Pentagram of Protection. Turn around and leave the alcove, then turn left and proceed forward to the wall. Turn left, then head up the ramp. Turn left, then proceed forward to an intersection. Proceed forward to collect the three 25 Health, then turn around and return to the intersection. Turn right onto a Wooden Beam that will retract if shot, then move forward to enter the Watervater. Turn right while ascending, then move forward across a Wooden Beam that will retract if shot. Turn right at the end to collect a Nailgun, then turn around and cross the platform to collect the 2 Nails. Follow the passageway to your left, turning as needed, to reach the top. Turn left and cross the wooden beam that passes near the Watervater, then jump to your right to reach the platform. Turn right onto the platform to kill the 2 Scrags straight ahead. Look up and kill the 5 Scrags above you, then look straight ahead again. Proceed forward to get onto an Elevator, then turn around. Wait until it passes by a platform, then walk onto the platform. Collect the Thunderbolt, 4 Cells, Yellow Armor, 4 Rockets, 4 Nails, and four 25 Health. Turn around and return to the Elevator, then turn around and let it move to the top. Kill the Zombie on the platform, then move forward onto the platform. Turn left, then use either Wooden Beam which will retract if shot to reach a solid wooden beam. Turn left, then follow the wooden beam to reach a platform. Turn right and follow the ramp down, then head onto the platform to your right while turning right to collect the Nails and Rockets. Proceed forward to collect the Rocket Launcher. Turn around and head up the platform, then drop to your left near the end to reach the platform below you. Turn left, then head down the platform to collect the Quad Damage, Super Nailgun, and 2 Nails. Turn around, then shoot the small Wooden Platform to your left to make it slide across and create a wooden beam that allows access to the Watervater. Don't do this until you have collected the Quad Damage at it will be removed from the map if the Wooden Beam is being extended. Ascend up the Watervater to reach the top floor, then turn around. Kill the Shambler and 4 Zombies. Straight ahead is a structure, move forward and a Movable Wall will slide back to reveal a doorway while displaying the message "This way out...". Walk into this doorway to exit the level. Enemies Deathmatch Spawn Locations * Bottom floor, by Grenade Launcher * Above the 3 Rockets alcove of the bottom floor * Elevator platform, on Elevator (corrupt) * Elevator platform, by wooden beam __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Quake supported levels Category:Quake campaign levels Category:1996-8 Quake levels